Masquerade
by jessica97
Summary: Maria gets the role of a lifetime...while pretending to be a famous Opera Singer. Georg and Elsa see the show and Georg falls for Renee...the famous Opera singer that has suddenly changed her image from bad to good.
1. Fate

A/N:  This is I guess and new twist on Maria and Georg where Maria was never a governess to his children.  I hope you like it and please review.  Oh yes and La_ fille du régiment _was an Opera first performed in 1840.  I have no idea if they still performed it in the 1930's, but I decided to us it because that was the one I found the most information on that was performed in France.  So again please review!****

Ch 1: Fate

            The sun began to set on the von Trapp house as the seven children ran in to eat dinner with their Father and soon to be mother.  The children were not at all happy with the events going on, but were sure they had could not do anything about them.  He had met the Baroness, or Elsa, as she had begged them to call her about a year before that.  

            The children didn't like her at all.  She was much more aristocratic than their Father.  He always loved them and had time for them.  Elsa however wanted to send them to boarding school.  That night at dinner was no different than any other meal they had shared, or so they thought.  

            "Georg I was thinking since the children do have a governess we could go to Paris and see an Opera.  Maybe like a pre-marriage trip.  Wouldn't that be lovely darling?  We could stay there for two weeks and have fun and then it will be time for the wedding by the time we get back here." Elsa said happily.  Georg looked at her not convinced.  

            "Elsa, you know how I feel about leaving my family.  Maybe we should take them along…Liesl would probably love…"

            "Oh nonsense Georg, they can stay here they will be fine.  Won't you children?" She asked them.  Seven small yeses were heard coming from the table.  "Good then it is agreed.  Won't it be lovely Georg?  We can leave tomorrow." 

***

The children mumbled goodbyes as the car pulled out of the driveway toward the train station.

"What trick should we play on the governess today for fun?" Kurt asked his brothers and sisters.  They all shook their heads not knowing of to many more tricks to do.  As they contemplated how to entertain themselves for two weeks Elsa and Georg were on their way to Paris on a train.

"I am so excited Georg!  The Opera today should be marvelous." Elsa told him happily.  

"What are we going to see?" Georg asked.

"Well we are going to see "La fille du régiment", I believe.  It should be exciting.  Guess who it is starring?" Elsa asked.

"Who?  Elsa you know I have no clue about theatre or the Opera.  I only go to it when someone like you gets tickets." He told her.  Elsa sighed.  She wanted him to be more enthusiastic.  

"Well the most famous actress and singer out there, Renee Jetter.  She is also my friend.  I met her a few years back."  Elsa replied happily.  "She is a very skilled young lady."

"Yes I have heard about her.  Beautiful voice, but a small heart." Georg replied.  He couldn't tell Elsa, but at one point a few years back he would have loved to meet her and relish in her beauty.  That was however before he learned how rude she was to everyone and how arrogent she supposably was.  Regardless most people liked her and liked to suck up to her.  She was very famous and audiances loved her.   

"Oh Georg honestly you should know, when you are famous you can't make everyone happy darling." Elsa told him as they walked off the train.  "People just say she is rude because she is quiet that's all.  She doesn't do much with her money or anything, but its hers, she shouldn't have too."

Georg shook his head as they made there way to the hotel.  At least she sung good and that's the side of her he was going to see anyways.  

Meanwhile at the Paris Opera House Renee prepared for her next grand performance at the Opera.  She rarely talked to people which is why a small chorus girl was surprised when she called her and told her to meet her in the owners office.  

Maria had never even met the owners of the theater and she wasn't really sure she wanted to.  They seemed much to rich for some small girl like her.  Maria's life had been difficult. Both her parents had died and she had to live with her uncle who was abusive.  She grew up in Austria and had her heart set on becoming a nun in Nonnburg Abbey.  While she attended college however she took voice lessons and many were stunned by her performance.  They urged her to go and try out for the Opera.  Maria was hesitant, but going to Paris sounded marvelous to her so she decided to go and tryout and see the sights in Paris.  To her shock she was cast as ensamble and was in the same Opera as Renee, who Maria had heard so much about.  

Unfortunately all the bad things about her seemed to be true as she would never usually even offer a glance, or smile to the ensamble.  Renee had quite a temper as well and Maria assumed it was from growing up in a rich envionment.  

"Are you going now, Maria?" Asked a small voice from the dressing room.  It was Aime another chorus girl who had befriended Maria on the first day of tryouts.  

"Yes I suppose so." Maria's voice creeked.  

"Okay.  Do you want to go to lunch afterwards?" Aime asked happily.  It had become a tradition to go and eat lunch after the days workout and practice.  

"That sounds good," Maria answered.  "If I am not fired by the time I get back here." 

"Don't be scared Maria, they can't fire you when you haven't done anything wrong." She told her confidently.  "Here I will walk up with you."  Maria smiled and walked happily up the grand staircase.  When the two of them got to the room Maria knocked and the door was immediantly answered by a short plump man.  

"Good Afternoon Ladies.  You must be the chorus girls Renee wishes to see.  Come on in.  I am Mr. Barret the owner of this theater, and this is my assistant Mr. Legard." He told them shaking there hands.  

"It's nice to meet you sir." Maria politly replied.  "I am Maria and this is Aime." 

"We have heard a lot about both of you." Mr. Legard said.  

"You have?" Maria asked scared.  

"Yes how well you two are doing.  It seems you two have a lot of potential." He told them.  

"Well thank you." Maria said modestly.

"Excuse me!" Cried a voice behind them.  "Did you see what this newspaper said about me today?  It said, "Ms. Jetter has an outstanding voice that would make all the angels in heaven pause to listen, unfortunately her personality is arrogent as she only care about herself and nothing else…"  I can not believe this.  You two told me that our publicity would stop these horrible articles.  I am loosing my reputation because of this!"  

"Please Ms. Jetter try and understand that we can't stop all the newspaper articles.  They can write anything they want…" 

"Well you told me you would stop them.  People are not as nice to me as they were a few years ago." She told them, noticing Maria and Aime were in the room.  

"Oh and as for these two, you must fire them!" Renee shouted.  

"Fire them!  Why?  They are two of the most prominsing stars that Paris has ever produced." Barret stated.  

"Exactly my point!  They are going to have more fame than I have.  Yesterday that little nobody, Marissa…"

"Maria." He corrected her.

"Maria, anyways she got more applause then me for her little solo of three words.  It was ridiculous!  And as for Aime, well she is just to good of a singer and also that Maria girl, she looks too much like me.  Look at her face…" Maria looked at Renee and was surprised to hear her say that.  She was sure that she could never be that beautiful…on the outside.  For the first time though she did she the slight resemblance of their features however.  

"Ms. Jetter," Mr. Barret began, "There is no way we are firing these two young ladies.  There is no reason to.  I am sorry." 

"Ha!  Fine then.  You'll be sorry all right after I quit and this Opera place goes into bankrupcy.  The only reason it is prospering is because of me.  See what it does with out me!  I quit!  I am going to go to America and perform on Broadway and sweep everyone there off their feet.  Ta Ta!" Renee told them as she marched off.  

"Mr. Barret, I am terribly sorry.  I wouldn't mind if you fired me to keep her.  The show has to go on after all.  It makes sense to fire us and to…" Maria told him.

"No.  We will just cancel the show.  Money will be lost, but I do have to be a least somewhat just and firing you two wouldn't have made much sense." He told them.  

"Its too bad.  The show was very popular." Mr. Legard said.


	2. The Chance Meeting

A/N: Sorry it has taken me so long!  I have been really busy with school and our school play, also I might not be updating again until after the play is over…will see, but I promise I am going to finish this story so just be patient.  I hope you enjoy this chapter.  Please review!

Ch. 2: The Chance Meeting 

 "Well don't cancel it then.  You could cast someone else as the main character." Aime told them thinking.  "Maria could do it!  The main character is named Marie anyways so it would be fitting!  Oh that would be wonderful." 

"I don't know…" Said Mr. Barret.  "She can sing well, but…" 

"Oh listen to her sing.  At least a test, please?" Aime begged.  Maria looked up nervously.  She never thought she would have a chance like this.  Mr. Barret nodded.

"All right then can you sing for us?" He asked.

"I suppose so." Maria answered as she stood up.  She began to sing a beautiful haunting song from Faust, another Opera she had seen.  At the end of her performance the two owners were very impressed.  

"Maria, would you like to be our new Marie?" He asked.  She beamed and told him yes she would love to.  "Oh no I can't change the program on such short notice however." 

"That is okay." Maria told him honestly.  "I can be Renee for a day." 

"Are you sure that is all right?  I mean you would have to pretend to be her during the party afterwards as well." He told her.  

"That sounds fine, its only for one day." Maria told him.  With that she left with a script in her hands making sure to memorize all the words on time.  Fortunately for her she already knew most of Renee's part by heart.  She had always dreamed of being Marie in the Opera and now her big chance had arrived.  She had to pretend to be Renee, but that didn't overshadow it too much.  Besides it wasn't like she was performing for anyone inparticular.  No one knew who she was anyways.

The crisp autumn air soon grew cool and night fell on Paris.  The night for Maria's apperance as Marie in the Opera had arrived.  As Maria got ready back stage Georg and Elsa made their way to their booth seats in the theater.  

"Look Georg, that box over to the left of us.  That box is where the fictional Phantom of the Opera supposably dwelled during the Opera's here." Elsa said with a smirk.  "I can't believe some think the Phantom was actually real."  

"You don't think it was real darling?" Georg asked her with surprise.  

"I don't believe in ghosts, Georg." She replied briskly.  

"The Phantom was a person Elsa, not a ghost.  He was a real person who unfortunately had a disformation on his face…haven't you read the book?" Georg asked her.  

"Well half of it.  I got bored.  I don't think there ever was a ghost so it didn't captavate me." 

"You better watch your head tonight.  I would hate for a chandelier to come falling on that lovely hair of yours my dear." Georg replied in a mocking tone.  "It would serve her right." He mumbled under his breth.  Elsa pretended she didn't hear his mumbling and proceeded to change the subject.  

"I can't wait to see Renee tonight.  She will certanly be at her very best.  Oh and afterwards darling, don't forget we are meeting her at the party." Elsa told him.

"Oh I almost forgot about that.  I can't wait to meet an arrogent snob."  

"Now lets not be predjudice dear." Elsa told him.

"I have learned that all from you Elsa.  Being prejudice is your life." He told her.  She glared at him.

"You better watch it of the chandileir might end up on your head tonight." With Elsa's last remark the lights began to dim and soon the Opera House was filled with singing.

When Renne stepped on stage to sing Georg was immediantly stunned.  He had never heard anyone sing that well, he had to admit to himself.  Even his late wife Agathe could never sing with the kind of beauty and passion Renee had.  He was also struck by her beauty and her performance sent feelings through Georg that he never thought he would have again.  

While Georg watched impressed, Elsa sat in the audience confused.  She could tell Georg was in awe of her, but to Elsa, Renee did not seem like herself on stage.  She couldn't put her finger on it, but something out there was amiss.  Elsa resorted to believing it was just good acting and and it was the new Opera that made her seem different, but she was still uncertain.  Renee had never sounded better, or acted better.  There was something different with the chemistry with the other actors though.  Usually Renee acted as if she were the centerpiece, but on that night she, while being undoubtably the star had also made other characters performances stick out.  Elsa did not know what to think as Georg ranted and raved about how wonderful she was that night as they walked down to the room where they would meet Renee.  

Maria went bounding down the stairs to the party room where the cast was waiting.  

"We made it!" She cried as she lept into the arms of Aime and the other cast memebers.  The cast warmly received her, sending shock to the media present as they snapped photographs of Renee hugging her cast members, or "competition" as she so often reffered to them as.  To their shock she graciously accepted their flowers and hugs and walked right up to the interviewer and immediantly agreed to be interviewed.  

Maria stood there ready to tackle their questions.  She was frietened she would slip, so she said a quick prayer to God and decided to just be herself…with the name of Renee.  

Georg and Elsa walked into the room at about the time the interview was finishing up.  They stood and listened in shock at what she said.  

"…Well I really just went out there and tried to have a good time tonight.  I also tried to do enough to make my wonderful cast look good, but the truth is there performances really carry me.  I am so gratful to each and everyone of them.  God has certanly blessed me with wonderful people all around me who have helped me become who I wanted to be.  They are the reason I am up here and I will forever be in debt to them." Maria finished off.  The reporters walked away thanking her for the interview, yet they were even more confused with her meantion of God.  The last time they checked Renee had no religious beliefs.  However that was eons ago, as one reported pointed out.  Renee usually would never talk and if she did, only a few sentences would come out.  

Georg starred blankly at Renee as they walked towards her.  If that was how gracious she really was than perhaps everyone was wrong about her.  Elsa went up to Renne and shook her hand.  

"Renne my dear that was a beautiful performance I must say."  Elsa told her giving her a smile.  "You probably don't remember me.  I am Elsa Scrader, we met in Vienna."  Maria looked at her and smiled.  

"Oh yes, I do remember that now that you meantioned it.  How have you been doing since then?" Maria asked trying to sound like she remebered Elsa.  

"I have been fine…" She began.  Just then Georg tugged on her a little.  She looked at his face which was totally entranced with Renee's beauty.  "This is Captain Georg von Trapp, my fiancee." Elsa told her adding those words so she would not get any wrong ideas.  

Maria stared back at Georg.  She had never seen anyone so handsome.  She never thought a sea Captain would look anything like that one.  Especially one that was supposedly retired.  She had heard so much about him and his famous battles that he won.  He was very famous and Maria was in awe that he would be coming to see her perform.  Well it wasn't really her, she reasoned in her head.

"It is an honor to meet you, Captain." She told him extending her hand.  He kissed it lightly sending shivers down Maria's spine.  "I have heard so many wonderful things about you, and what you did for our country." 

"Our country?" He asked surprised.  

"Well yes, you see I actually was umm…brought up in Austria for some of my life." She finished wondering where exactly Renee grew up.

"What part of Austria?" He asked very interested.  

"Umm…Salzburg.  I think it is the prettiest city out there, right by the hills it is just lovely.  I love to go there to get away from the big city way of life in Paris."  Maria told him with a smile.  "I was actually planning a visit there in a few weeks." 

"Salzburg?" Georg said in surprise.  "That is where my family and I live."  He told her.  Maria froze at his words.  Why in all the cities in Austria did he have to live in the one she was talking about?  She decided to go along with her lie because she couldn't do anything else.  

"I didn't know you lived in Salzburg!" She cried.  "I thought you would be in Vienna…you know since you are more rich and that is where most rich people in Austria are from." Maria finished.                                         

By this time Elsa could sense that Renee was not herself.  It must not be her, thought Elsa to herself.  The true Renee would never remember her from a party in Vienna she had just met to many people to remember anyone.  Along with that Elsa could not recall Renee ever mentioning Salzburg as a place that she once lived.

            She entranced Georg and Elsa was no idiot and could tell.  She had to think of something so she walked away silently, not that the two of them would have noticed anyway.  They were still both deep into a conversation about random things.  She walked away thinking of how she could win back Georg, because obviously Renee had stolen his heart.  Finally she decided if she could prove that the girl, whoever she was, was not Renee, Georg would turn away from her.  She would go and find the true Renee and prove to Georg that she was not at all who she said she was.  Along with that she would make Georg feel hurt along the way.  


	3. The Pretender

Ch. 3: The Pretender  

            While Elsa was busy planning her scheme Georg and Maria continued to talk to one another.  Each intrigued by the other.

            "So you have seven children!" Maria exclaimed amazed.  "I am sure Elsa is happy about that." 

            "Well actually she hates children." Georg told her.  "She doesn't get along with them to well at all." He told her.  

            "That is to bad." Maria said.  "What are the children's names?" She asked trying to change the subject.  

            "Liesl, Friedrich, Louisa, Kurt, Brigitta, Marta and Gretl." He finished quickly.  "They are all wonderful children." He sighed.  "I wanted to take them with us because they had never been to Paris.  Elsa refused of course." 

            "Miss them?"  

            "Yes," He smiled.  "There my life." 

            "I always wanted a big family like that." Maria replied.  "That way you would rarely feel alone."  As Maria was speaking Elsa walked up to them, she noticed that after an hour they were still in deep discussion.  "I'm really sorry about your wife Captain.  You didn't deserve that, from what I know of your family, none of you deserved that." 

            "Thank you, Renee." He told her smiling.  

            "Darling it is time to leave now." Elsa told him.  She was a bit shaken because of the fact Maria already knew about his wife.  He had never even really talked to Elsa about her. 

            "Already?" He asked.  

            "Yes." She replied stiffly.  

            "Very well." He told her shifting his gaze back to Maria.  "Renee I umm…want to see you again." He stammered.  Maria's face lit up with happiness.  "Would you like to join Elsa and I for lunch tomorrow, if you are not busy?" 

            "Sure I would love too." Maria answered happily.  

            "Great, where should we pick you up?" He asked.  

            "Umm…well…how about in front of the Opera House?"  Maria asked not wanting to let him know she was in a very cheep apartment.  He looked at her questionably, but soon smiled.  

            "Very well we shall meet you here at noon."  Maria nodded excited.  

            "It was a pleasure meeting both of you." Maria answered as she smiled and turned away from the couple.  Georg turned around and walked out of the room with Elsa.  

            "Who was that?" Hissed Aime.  She had noticed Maria was very preoccupied the moment he had introduced himself to her.  

            "Captain von Trapp." She answered sweetly.  "And that was his fiancée." Aime noticed the disgusted tone in Maria's voice, but decided not to mention anything.  She could tell her friend was in love, but knowing Maria she would never admit it.  

            "The owners wish to speak with you after this is over Renee." Aime whispered to her friend.  Maria smiled at her friend.  It had been fun playing Renee for one day and she was excited about being able to sing in front of so many and touch so many.  However a little bit of worry hung around her.  She had accepted an invitation to lunch as Renee, not as Maria.  She couldn't just tell the Captain the next day that she had lied.  Then what would he think of her?  Maria put those thoughts behind her for the time being and enjoyed the rest of the party.  There were many people telling her how touched they were at her performance.  The owners noticed it, which was one of the reasons for calling her down.

            "Maria!  Congratulations you did it!  You took the world by storm!  They loved you and I must say you played Renee very well."  Mr. Barret told her. 

            "People may start loving her personality if this keeps up.  I mean think of the money that would roll in if Renee had the same personality as you off the stage."  Mr. Legard said.  "We could make so much money."  

            "Well that is nice gentlemen are you umm…auditioning someone else for the part or what now?" Maria asked.  She wasn't sure what they were implying by their conversation, but she didn't like the way they were going.  

            "Mr. Legard and I discussed that and we were wanting to put your name in the programs after tonight and tell everyone a new star had come.  However after your performance tonight…well it was stunning.  You gave Renee her stardom back that's for sure.  People are in love with her all over again."  Mr. Barret told her.  

            "So we were thinking what would happen to the Opera if we told everyone we fired Renee for a new girl, or that she just left?  It would put a bad rap on all of us."  Mr. Legard said.  Maria sighed not wanting to even think about what she knew they were going to ask her to do.  

            "What are you implying?" She asked.  

            "We want you to be Renee until this show gets over." Mr. Barret finished.  Maria looked at them sadly.  It wasn't that she didn't want the lead role in the Opera.  She had dreamt of it since she auditioned, but she didn't want it that way.  Using a fake name and pretending to be someone else for a month?  She didn't know if she could handle that.  Maria was never good at lying.  

            "Well I…" She began.  

            "We know it is a very difficult thing to do.  In a way it is wrong and shouldn't happen, but we couldn't disappoint all those fans now could we?  After they have seen Renee turn around before their very eyes?  What would they do if they found out that it was just some chorus girl?  They would leave the Opera House and probably you would never make it big."  Mr. Barret told her.  

            "How do you expect me to be Renee for a month?  I don't have nice clothes, or and nice place to live…" 

            "We will give you money for all of that.  You will not have to worry about it, for the next month you are going to be known as Renee." Mr. Legard finished.  Maria sighed and nodded her head.  She realized there was no way out of it.  If she declined they surly would fire her and then she would be going back home to Austria.  

            When Maria arrived home she told the story to Aime.  

            "I just don't know if I want to be Renee for a whole month." She told her.  "What if I slip?  I am not the kind of person that likes to live like a rich wealthy person.  I thought I was rich in other ways before this." 

            "Maybe you can do something else with the money." Aime suggested.  

            "Like what?" Maria asked.

            "I don't know helping a charity or something.  Use this month to change the world as much as you can in a good way.  You have power now, make it positive."  Aime sat up in her bed and smiled.  "And go and win that Sea Captain over." Maria blushed and threw a pillow at her.  

            "Aime I barley know him!" Maria shouted.

            "Yes, but you are in love with him." She countered.

            "No I am not…"

            "I saw the way you looked at him tonight.  You don't fool me for a second." Aime told her laying back down.  

            "I'm not in love with him.  I think he and the baroness deserve each other."  She told her.  "They can make each other happy."  

            "For some reason I don't believe you." Aime answered.  "Goodnight." 

            "Night Aime." Maria spoke oblivious to what she was saying.  Her thoughts were on the Captain and how it had felt when he had kissed her hand and how she would love to feel that feeling everyday.  

***

            "Elsa why are your bags packed?  And what are you doing up here?" Elsa had come up to his room and was standing in the hallway.  

            "Georg darling I am up here to tell you that I am leaving."  She told him.  

            "Why?" Asked Georg dumbfounded.  

            "Well because of Renee.  I am going to find her." 

            "She is most likely living around here somewhere…"

            "No Georg.  She this is the reason; that girl was not Renee tonight.  She was a devious little pretender whoever she was and I am going to prove it to you." Elsa told him.  

            "Elsa she was much nicer and far more beautiful then you described her, but maybe people just had the wrong impression about her." He told her.  

            "I doubt it darling.  Change like that never happens overnight.  I will come back with the real Renee.  Oh and also I think you should have this back for now." Elsa told him handing her a ring.  

            "Elsa why?" He asked not understanding.  

            "I saw the way you looked at her.  You have never looked at me that way before.  I think you need some time before you decide to marry me." Elsa told him.  "Goodbye darling." Elsa said as she walked away with her bags.  

            Georg stared at the hallway in shock.  The only thing that surprised him more than Elsa's sudden departure was that he was not unhappy at all.  He thought she had gotten way to steamed up over Renee, but maybe she was right.  Maybe he wasn't ready to marry her.  Maybe God had other plans for him.

            He smiled when he remembered the next day he would be taking Renee to lunch.  It would be even better now that it was just he and she.    


	4. Falling in Love

A/N: I decided to put this up to give you something to read…I hope you like it well enough.  Oh and I don't know how many steps there are in the Eiffel Tower or if you can climb up…but I remember in "Tuck Everlasting" them saying something about 614 stairs to the top so that's what I based it on…I can change it if it is wrong.  Anyways enjoy and please review!

Ch. 4: Falling in Love

            "Good morning Georg." Maria stopped confused.  "Where's Elsa?" 

            "Do you really want to know?" He asked.  She nodded her head as she closed the door to his car.  "Well Elsa and I broke our engagement last night." Maria gasped and without thinking spoke.  

            "Oh I am terribly sorry.  You seemed so in love too.  If you would like to be alone for a bit I would be more than happy to leave and eat lunch at home…"  

            "Renee it is perfectly fine.  I don't mind, maybe it was a good thing she left." He smiled at her as he spoke, leaving Maria trying to hide her blushing face.  Secretly she wondered if the breakup had anything to do with her.  

            "So where are we eating?" Maria asked as they drove.  Georg smiled mischievously.  

            "It's a surprise my love." He told her grinning and not even realizing his use of words.  Maria's head flung in his direction, surprised by what he had just said.  

            "Georg?  Are you sure you are okay?" Maria asked.  

            "Couldn't be better.  Why?" He asked.  Maria decided to forget about his words and move on.  

            "No reason." She muttered.  

            Soon the two drove up to the Eiffel Tower.  The restaurants at the base of it were nice, but Georg led her out into the middle of the grass in front of the tower.  

            "This is where we are eating?" Maria questioned.  

            "No actually that is where we are eating." Georg told her as he pointed to the Eiffel Tower.  "You told me you had never really seen this thing before so I decided to let you see it from below first."  

            "Thank you it is wonderful." Maria told him.  

            "It is even better at the top, come on." He told her grabbing her hand and running.  She pulled her hand a way and told him,

            "Race you to the stairs!" 

            "The stairs?" He asked. Maria nodded and sped off.  He had no choice, but to try to beat her.  By the time they got to the base of the tower they were both panting.  Georg shook his head at Maria who seemed to be recovering better than he was.  

            "Now what were you saying about the stairs?  I thought we could go up in an elevator." He told her honestly.  

            "Why would we want to use an elevator when we can walk?" She asked.  

            "Isn't that the elegant way of going up?" He asked.  "What all the upper class does?" 

            "Well not all the upper class because I sure wouldn't want to ride an elevator up.  Listen Georg to get the full effect you should climb every one of those six hundred and some stairs to the top."  She told him.  Georg was still unsure about climbing, but was definitely sure of his love for Renee.  He smiled at her.

            "All right lets go and climb." He told her.  

About six hundred and fourteen steps later they had reached the top of the tower.  Maria sighed as they were seated at a table.  

"It is gorgeous." She told him.  "You can see everything." 

"Yes everything.  It makes you wish you could stay up here forever doesn't it?" He asked her.  

"Well I don't know about forever.  I mean you have to go back down and face the world sometime so you can make an impact." Maria told him.  Maria sighed and dreamily told him.  "I've always wanted to be able to fly…so I could glide just like an eagle and have peace just like them." Georg smiled.  

They discussed topics throughout lunch, but the best part for Georg was seeing Maria's fascination about Notre Dame.  They walked to the observation deck after they ate as they were walking Maria spotted Notre Dame.  

"Oh wow that's the Cathedral…isn't it?"  She asked.  

"Don't tell me you haven't been there either."  Maria looked at him and smiled.  

"Well you see I haven't had too much time here so I go to church at the chapel closest to me." 

"You haven't been to Notre Dame?" He was still in disbelief.  

"No I haven't.  I'm sure you have though because you have been everywhere in France…haven't you?"  Maria asked with a slight bit of annoyance in her voice.  She hadn't meant to become annoyed, but in a way she really was.  Did rich people seriously expect everyone to have seen everything?  

"Renee did I offend you?  I am sorry it's just that judging from the newspapers and things I was sure you had seen and done everything." He told her.  

"Well I hope that taught you a thing or two about newspapers and media in general.  They like to lie.  They don't always tell the truth." Maria told him.  She hated keeping the secret of her identity inside.  How was she supposed to live like that for a long period of time?  

"I'm sorry if…"  

"Don't apologize, lets go down though." Maria told him.  Maria turned for the elevator.  

"Aren't we walking?" Georg asked confused. 

"I thought you didn't like walking up." Maria told him.  

"I've never walked up here before that's for sure and to be totally honest I had the best time of my life today."  He answered.  

"Really?  So you want to walk?" Maria asked as her face brightened.  

"I wouldn't want to get down in any other way." Maria smiled as he extended his hand and they began to walk down the tower together.  

After a few more meetings together it was clear that Maria and Georg were in love with each other, but Maria just wasn't sure how to go about it.  She was sure he was in love with Renee…a Renee that didn't really even exist.

"Aime I don't know what to do.  I can't go on like this.  I am just not going to see him again." Maria told her friend one afternoon.  

"But Maria you are in love with him aren't you?" She asked.  

"How could I really be in love with him I have only known him for what a few weeks?"  She asked.

"Yes, but you know more about him then he ever even told his wife…isn't that what he told you?" Aime replied.  

"Well…yes, but he is not in love with me…listen Aime if he comes here and asks for me tell him I'm gone okay?  I am going to take a walk in the park."  With that Maria was off.

A little bit later, just as Maria predicted Georg came to her door.  Aime and Maria now shared a small house with two bedrooms.  It was not the grandest of houses, but it would at least not cause any people to wonder why Renee lived in such a dump of a house. 

"Good afternoon Aime!" Georg greeted her.  "Is Renee here?"  Aime's smile disappeared quickly. 

"Renee?" Aime asked.

"Yes is she all right?" He asked visibly concerned.  Aime snapped back into reality.  

"Oh you mean Ma…Renee…She told me to tell you that she is not available." Aime answered.  

"Is she upset?  Oh Aime please tell me where she is." Aime looked at him wondering how mad Maria would be if she told him where to look.  For the Maria's sake she decided to tell him.  

"I believe she went on a stroll through the park." Aime told him quietly.  "Please though, I wasn't supposed to tell you." 

"I understand thank you Aime." He replied as he left for Central Park.  He hoped Renee was not upset with him.  He decided to make her feel better by taking her to the one place that she seemed to love above all other things in Paris.                               

A/N: Please please hit the review button!


	5. One Love

A/N: Here's the next chapter!  I hope you enjoy it…it might be a little shorter than my previous ones, but it is sweet.  Enjoy! 

Ch. 5: One Love

            Georg walked to a small pond in the park.  It was in a small-secluded area of the park and all one could hear was the bubbling brook.  His face broke into a smile when he saw Renee sitting on a bench nearby, deep in thought. 

            "I thought I might find you here." Georg told her softly.  Maria turned around glancing up at him.  "Aime told me you were gone and unavailable, I couldn't help, but think it was something I did.  I am sorry…"

            "Georg no it is not you.  It is me.  I am sorry I haven't been myself for the last few days." Maria told him.

            "Come, I have something to show you if you are feeling all right." Georg told her.  Maria nodded and took his hand.  Georg walked her to Notre Dame slowly.  He was eagerly awaiting her face to light up when she saw it. 

            When they were approaching the building he had an even better idea. 

            "Renee, close your eyes." He told her. 

            "What?" She asked. 

            "Don't you trust me?" He asked. 

            "Yes of course…"

            "Then just take my hand and close your eyes." He smiled at Maria lovingly and Maria took his hand with full trust.  Georg led her inside of Notre Dame to the main alter by an enormous stain glass window.

            "Can I open them?" Maria asked impatiently. 

            "All right now you can open them." Georg told her while squeezing her hand tightly.  Maria's eyes opened and with awe she spun around soaking in the beauty of the church.  Tears began to form in Maria's eyes as she looked at the beauty and wonder of the massive church. 

            "Georg it is beautiful.  Thank you." She told him as she wrapped her arms around him.  He smiled loving the way she felt in his arms. 

            "Come I have more to show you." He told her excitedly.  He led her up countless numbers of stairs to a small room with enormous bells in them. 

            "What is this?" Maria asked him having an idea of what it was, but wanting to learn from him. 

            "The bell tower.  This is what inspired the book "The Hunchback of Notre Dame," he told her happily.  "Come look through this window."  Through the window Maria could see all of France down beneath her.

            "I just don't see how someone can see these views and not believe." Maria told him.  "No one else, but God could have made things this beautiful…well I mean everything including other sites.  The mountains are prettier than the city of course." 

            "I would have to agree." Georg told her while lightly touching her on the back.  "Do you ever get homesick for the mountains…and Austria Renee?"

            "Well of course I do…everyday I dream of going back and climbing to the very top of the mountain and just watching nature.  Hopefully one day God will let me go back."  She answered him.  Georg however barely heard her because he was deep in thought. 

            "Georg is something wrong?  Are you going back to Salzburg soon is that what you had to tell me?" She asked.  As she was asking Georg got even closer to her. 

            "Renee, I should have told you this weeks ago…" He began not knowing how to finish.  He hadn't felt so in love in years and he never remembered being nervous in front of Agathe.  "I…I love you." He finished.  He took a deep breath and leaned into her.    

            Maria against all her instincts found herself pulling closer to him and soon their lips met in a passionate kiss.  She knew she shouldn't be leading him on, but what could she do?  She was sworn to secrecy. 

            "I love you too." Maria whispered to him as Georg moved closer to kiss her again.  Both didn't want the moment to end, but soon realized they better get down.  They walked down to the outside of the church hand in hand. 

            They had a nice romantic stroll through the park on the way back.  Neither of them talked much they just held each other close and at times stopped to kiss.

            "Georg?" Maria asked softly. 

            "Yes my love?" He replied softly. 

            "I know how much you love your children and you have been gone for so long.  I know you have to go back sometime soon.  When are you planning on going back and why haven't you gone back yet?" She asked. 

            "You want the truth." He asked somewhat embarrassed. 

            "Well the truth would be nice." Maria told him with a smile. 

            "Well that is easy then.  The truth is I was afraid I was going to lose you." He told her staring into her blue eyes. 

            "But Georg…I…" Maria started. 

            "I know how people as wonderful as you are.  You are the type of person any man would dream of and if I left then…" He didn't want to finish. 

            "Georg?" Maria asked.  He looked back up at her. 

            "I don't love anyone in the world except for you.  I would never leave you for someone else.  I love you." Maria told him. 

            "Will you come back with me to Austria then?" He asked. 

            "What?" She said surprised. 

            "You told me you always wanted to go back there.  Then you can meet my children and we can see the places you grew up.  You have a week and a half before your next performance."  He told her. 

            "I don't know what to say…" Maria concluded. 

            "Please?  We can climb up in the mountains and have a picnic up there all alone and see all the beautiful sites."  Georg pleaded. 

            "Oh how can I resist?" Maria told him giving him a gigantic kiss on the lips. 

            "Is that a yes then?" He asked.  Maria nodded as she covered her mouth with his again.

            "What have I done?" Cried Maria as she thrust herself on the bed next to her suitcase. 

            "Are you all right Maria?" Came Aime's voice as she rushed into her friend's bedroom. 

            "How can I be all right?  I am leaving for Salzburg in less than two hours and I am leaving with a man I am in terribly in love with that thinks he is in love with a girl named Renee, which may I add that she has told him she loves him and will never leave him.  We are going to Salzburg and my home was at the Abbey…how am I supposed to explain that to him?  I am going to meet his seven children witch are going to hate me because I am their Father's latest girlfriend and here I am with the man that I love and he doesn't even no my name and I am in the middle of the biggest lie of the century." Huffed Maria.  She usually didn't get so worked up, but lately she had been in the middle of a breakdown. 

            "Maria it is going to be okay.  Just be yourself the loving and caring person you are."  Aime told her.

            "But he still thinks I am Renee.  And he loves her!" Maria sobbed.

            "Ssssh.  It is you he loves; he just doesn't know that your name is Maria." She stated.

"Yeah, but once he finds out I am Maria who is not rich and does not own anything he is going to turn on me like that." Maria told Aime.  Aime sighed she knew that what Maria was saying was a possibility, but she also knew that she had to brighten Maria's spirits. 

  "Look he is going to be here in a few minutes.  Its okay Maria.  I can tell he loves you and even if and when he finds out about this name thing he will understand." Aime told her soothingly.  "Let's go and make sure you are already, okay?" 

            Maria nodded and gave Aime a hug.  After freshening up and making sure the bags were ready they heard a knock on the door.  Maria ran and opened it. 

            "Are you ready to go my darling?" Georg asked as Maria greeted him with a kiss.  Maria nodded and told Aime goodbye and left with Georg to see her birthplace once again. 

A/N: Please hit the review button and tell me what you think!! 


	6. The Austrian Alps

Ch. 6: The Austrian Alps

            Maria stared at the beauty of the mountains as the train journeyed over the hills.  She had always been so amazed by their beauty.  She watched and glanced down at Georg who was by her side sleeping.  She smiled to herself thinking of how she always thought it was typically the women who was always falling asleep on the male's shoulder. 

            Georg stirred soon enough and they began to discuss their plans for the trip. 

            "I was thinking we could go up to the mountains for a night and then go to the villa." Georg told her.  Maria liked the idea, but knew the children would want to see their Father. 

            "Georg I would love to, but your children are probably desperate to see you.  We should go and see them first."  Maria told him.

            "But…I…" He started.

            "No." Maria cut him off.  "I am anguish to meet your children and I insist that we go and meet them tonight."

            "You don't loose many arguments, do you?" He asked with a smile. 

            "Not when I am the one who is correct." Maria told him. 

            "All right lets go and see our…I mean my children first." Georg grew quiet after his slip.  How could he already feel they were her children as well when she didn't even know them?  As far as he knew she could hate all seven of them.  He found that doubtful, but nonetheless a possibility…according to newspapers anyways. 

            They boarded a bus in Salzburg and soon they were approaching the villa.  He could sense Maria's growing nervousness as they neared his house. 

            "Renee?" He asked closing the gap between them.  "Are you all right?"

            "Well…no I…" She started. 

            "Your nervous about meeting my children?" He asked. 

            "Liesl, Friedrich, Louisa, Kurt, Brigitta, Marta and Gretl…" She said not paying any attention to him.  Noticing him starring at her she spoke.  "Oh nervous…who said anything about being nervous?"

            "I know you well enough to know that you are nervous." He told her taking her hand.  Maria broke and nodded her head. 

            "I'm terrified," she admitted.  "Georg what if they hate me?" 

            "How could they hate you?  You are the nicest person I have ever met.  It will be fine." He told her as he gave her a kiss.  "Don't worry." he whispered.  "I love you."

            The door to the villa swung open and out popped two little heads. 

            "Father is home!" One of them cried.

            "Everyone line up in a neat orderly fashion." Came the cry from a girl with dark brown hair. 

            "Brigitta, we don't line up anymore remember?" Called a small girl that looked no more than five.   Georg and Maria got out of the car and walked towards the children.  The children ran and met them half way. 

            "We missed you Father!" They cried in unison. 

            "Well I missed you." Georg told them while scooping up Marta in his hands. 

            "Where is the baroness?" Liesl asked happily waiting for the news she knew was coming.  Their father had written to them so they were well aware that she was gone…or that's what it sounded like.

            "The Baroness and I called off our engagement, like I told you children.  She returned to Vienna…I think."  He told them giving Renee a smile, but also fearing what Elsa might have up her sleeve if she was truly searching for the "real" Renee.  "Anyways children this is Renee, she is a famous singer in Paris and she is going to be staying here for a week with us.  Renee, these are my children." He told her with a smile. 

            "How do you do?" Maria asked.  The children smiled at her and Gretl stepped up closer. 

            "Are you really famous?  Can you really sing?" She asked.

            "Some people say so, Gretl.  I guess it depends on who you ask." Gretl smiled in shock that she knew who she was. 

            "Do you sing in front of a whole lot of people?" Brigitta asked fascinated. 

            "Yes Brigitta.  Lets see have you been to the Salzburg Music Festival?"  Maria asked.  The children nodded their heads excitedly.  "Well it is much bigger than that."

            "Really?" Brigitta asked. 

            "Father I want to go there." Louisa told him. 

            "Where to Paris?" Georg asked her.  

            "Yes and I want to see Renee sing." She told him. 

            "Well maybe someday you will." Maria supplied.  "Maybe on day Louisa you can even sing there yourself." Even thought she was shy her eyes lit up with happiness. 

            "Oh I am too shy." Louisa answered.  "But, Father used to sing with us all the time.  We haven't sung recently though."

            "You never told me you could sing Georg." Maria said amused. 

            "Well you know it's not something one talks about especially if they are in the midst of a wonderful singer…" He mumbled.  

            "Nonsense I am sure you are a wonderful singer.  Do you children have a guitar?"

            "Yes we do." Liesl answered. 

            "Do you play Liesl?" Maria asked. 

            "Well Father tried to teach me, but we both are impatient and we stopped practicing because I was not getting it." She answered. 

            "Do you still want to learn?" Liesl nodded her head.  "Well then we should not waist anytime lets go and get the guitar and sing some songs!" Maria exclaimed excitedly.  The children ran into the house happy that they had an opportunity to sing.  They noticed a difference from Renee and the rest of the upper class from the start.  They weren't sure what the difference was exactly and the reason behind it, but they loved it all the same and took and immediate liking to Renee.

            The rest of the day was full of singing songs that were traditional Austrian folk songs.  The children loved and cherished them.  While singing Maria found out that Georg was indeed a wonderful singer and she relished in the fact that she was able to meet his family and that they liked her.

            By the end of the week the children had fallen in love with Renee who was beginning to seem more like a mother to them than anything else.  The children suspected something was going on between their father and Renee, though they were not positive since he had not said anything to them about it.  The day came that Georg spoke to his children about Renee. 

            "Children can I talk to you for a moment?" He asked them.  They nodded as they went into the room and sat and the soft couches. 

            "First of all I want to ask you if you would like to go on a picnic to the mountains tomorrow.  Renee wanted to go and she told me she wanted to take all of you children with us.  So would you like to do that?" He asked. 

            Seven heads nodded sharply and the little girls smiles brightened at the idea of a picnic in the Alps. 

            "I would also like to discuss another topic.  Am I right in assuming that you children really like Renee?"  He asked. 

            "Yes Father.  We adore her!" Liesl's voice said followed by enthusiastic chatter from the children.  Georg was not sure how to say what he wanted to, but began anyway. 

            "How would you feel then if you had a new mother?" He asked quietly. 

            "A new mother?" Louisa questioned. 

            "Yes if I asked Renee to marry me?" Suddenly seven heads burst into large grins as they jumped up and hugged their father. 

            "We would love for her to be in our family!" Brigitta cried.  Georg was happy they were taking it so well and he almost became overly happy until he realized something.

            "Renee's going to be my mother!" Gretl cried happily.  Then it dawned on Georg. 

            "Well she still has to say yes first darling." Georg answered her.  The hardest part still was in the future.  He wasn't sure how he should go about asking her to marry him.  He quickly decided to ask her on the hills and told the children not to mention anything about their conversation to Renee.

            The children and Maria and Georg marched up to the mountains with picnic baskets.  They discovered a nice meadow by a pond to sit by.  After eating and some singing the children were happily splashing in the water while Liesl watched them making sure none of the little ones would drown.

            Maria looked over the hills.  The more she saw of Austria the more she realized she missed her old life.  As much as she loved performing, the city wasn't her favorite place to live in.  Maybe, she thought, it was time to go back to the Abbey in Salzburg.  The thought of that scared her and gave her a strange feeling inside.  How was she supposed to get through this terrible lie that she was Renee?  She would eventually have to tell Georg.  There was no way around that and once she did…well she would lose him.  That thought made her even more depressed…she really did love him and wished with all her heart he loved her…the real her. 

            "Renee?" His voice broke her thoughts and brought her back to reality.

            "Hmm?" She asked as she put her arms around him. 

            "I love you." He murmured and kissed her softly.  She smiled and told him she loved him to.  "You have changed my life in so many ways and…well…I was wondering…. will you marry me?"  Maria's smile quickly turned into a stunned expression.  Marry him?  How was she supposed to answer that request?  She would love to, but she was not the true Renee. 

            "I umm…" She started. 

            "I know Renee it would be difficult with you performing in Paris and me living in Salzburg, but I love you so much I would move to Paris for you and…"

            "I was actually just thinking of how much I missed Austria." Maria told him honestly.  "I was thinking of coming back here…back home and leaving Paris."

            "But your whole career that you worked so hard for…"

            "Georg, I umm…the one thing that is most important in my life is right in Austria…you and the children.  I love you all so dearly all I could ever ask for in life is to be your wife." She told him.  "I love you."

            Georg grinned and scooped her into his arms and kissed her fully on the lips.  He took her finger and slid a small sapphire ring onto her hand.  She smiled at it with tears in her eyes. 

            "Children!" Georg yelled happily.  With his yell the children ran from the pond to where Maria was standing with their Father.  "You are going to have a new mother." By just saying that, seven happy children flung themselves into Maria's arms with glee. 

            "Are you going to stay with us forever Renee?" Asked Gretl. 

            "Well I have to go back to Paris in two days to finish my performances in the Opera, but then I will come back." She answered. 

            "Oh…" the seven of them moaned. 

            "It is all right children it is closing in about a half a month." She told them. 

            "That's still a long time." Kurt said angrily.

            "Well then how about we celebrate and go to Paris for a half of and month and see Renee perform?" Georg asked the children.  The children screamed with happiness yelling yes at the top of their lungs.

            After another nice relaxing day Maria parted from the family and headed back to Paris to perform.  As Georg told her however, it would not be a long separation.  The children would get to journey to Paris for the first time ever in a little under one week.  

A/N: So what do you think?  Please review! 


	7. The Plan

Notes: Here's chapter seven!  I hope you enjoy it and sorry for making things move quickly, but I want to get to the good parts (some of this is good though!) Anyways enjoy! 

Ch. 7: The Plan

            "So now he will be here tomorrow with his seven children to watch me perform at my second to last performance and then he is going to take me back with him and we are supposed to get married." Maria sobbed to Aime.  It had taken her hours to get the whole story out in the open.

            Aime sat in stunned silence listening to her friend.  She was positive the relationship might go on for a while, but she never considered her friend would be engaged to a Sea Captain upon her return to Paris. 

            "Aime what am I going to do?" Maria asked.  "I just can't pretend anymore!  He deserves to know the truth, but I can't tell him!"

            "I think it is time you go and talk to the owners of this theatre.  They are the ones that really drug you into this mess.  Tell them you need them to fix it." Aime told her.    

            "They can't fix everything!" Wailed Maria.  "Sure they can tell me to get it out in the open, but they can't do anything about Georg's reaction."

            "True." Aime began.  "But neither can you really.  Maybe he will be understanding Maria." She told her hopefully.  Maria sighed as she shut the door to her room to get ready to leave for the Opera House. 

            Maria marched into their office and told the two owners calmly of her many dilemmas.  They both listened intently to her tale.  They were shocked to hear of her engagement with a Sea Captain.  Mr. Barret decided to tell them at the last performance. 

            "Well Maria we will tell everyone during closing night.  You have my permission to tell the Captain as soon as you wish.  However he must be sworn to secrecy, understood?" He asked. 

            "Yes sir." Maria replied timidly.  "Thank you, sir.  Goodbye."

            Maria left quickly and quietly.  She decided to tell Georg the first possible second they had together.  Unfortunately for Maria the next few days were filled with parading the children up and down Paris to see all the sites.  The second the von Trapp's had arrived they had wanted to see everything and Maria and Georg were determined to make that happen.

            One thing Maria was thrilled to see was how in awe all the children were of Notre Dame.  Liesl and Louisa had taken a great liking to it and were constantly begging to go back and see it. 

            Finally on the morning of Maria's second to last performance Maria and Georg had some time alone.  The children were touring the Opera House with the owners and Aime.  After all that trouble Mr. Barret thought it would be good to introduce himself to the family.

            "Are you sure they are safe with them?" Georg asked. 

            "Well yes Georg unless the Phantom is still alive." Maria told him.  Georg took her hand. 

            "I guess it would be more dangerous for them to tour with you." He muttered.  Maria stopped walking and glared at him. 

            "Why do you say that?" She asked. 

            "Well because if I was the Phantom I would take the most beautiful girl and take her to the lake with me." He answered.  "Have you ever seen the lake?"

            "Well yes you see the Phantom has already taken me down there." Maria joked.  Georg stared at her and realized she was joking so he continued. 

            "Don't worry Christine I will protect you…even though I am much weaker than the Phantom I have more money and that counts for a lot."

            "Oh Raoul!  What if he finds us here you must leave at once. I love you." Maria said as she flung her arms around Georg. 

            "Don't worry my dear Christine he won't find us, and if he does I will take that red scarf I saved for you in the sea and fling it at him and then he will leave us alone." Maria couldn't help, but laugh out loud.  He brought his face close to hers and kissed her passionately. 

            "Have you always been on the Phantom's side?" She asked. 

            "I suppose so.  I have always felt sorry for the man.  Even though he did kill people I think he might have been the better person deep within his heart." He answered.  Maria nodded. 

            "I think so too." She told him gazing lovingly into his eyes.  "Of course if I had a choice between him and you things might be different."

            "Oh really?" He asked. 

            "Ummhum.  You see I would choose you before anyone in this entire world.  Not because of your name or how wealthy you are, but who you are." Maria murmured, "I love you." He couldn't help, but kiss her again passionately. 

            "I love you too." He whispered in her ear as he brought his lips to hers and kissed her again. 

            Elsa grinned at the hotel room in Paris she and Renee were sharing.  It was glamorous and she was thrilled Renee had promised to pay for it all. 

            Elsa had decided earlier to find Renee and tell her about what had gone on after her departure.  That search took her clear to America and New York City where she found out that Renee was not having any success whatsoever.  Naturally she met with Elsa hoping that somehow she would get some kind of role somewhere.  Renee was less than delighted to hear about the little imposter as she called her being a bright star in her name.  To Elsa's delight she had insisted that they go back to Paris and to reclaim Renee's rightful place immediately.

            Even more to Elsa's liking was her insistence that she pay for everything as a reward for Elsa for bringing her the news.  Eventually they arrived in Paris and to Elsa's dismay everyone was talking about the new and wonderful Renee. 

            Renee could sense it as well.  Everyone around the town was always talking about how wonderful her many charities were and what a fantastic overall person she had become.  Renee decided she wanted the spotlight back.  Her and Elsa talked and decided on what to do.  Their plan was simple, tell the owners that the real Renee was back and she wanted her role as Marie back as well. 

            Renee marched into the owner's office a few hours before performance time. 

            "Oh no it's you again!" Mr. Legard cried horrified. 

            "Yes.  It is me and I am back to reclaim my part." She replied sharply. 

            "Miss Jetter please understand someone else has taken over for you and…"

            "Yes I know.  And I also know that you two gentleman have decided to make Maria…um…. I don't know her last name, that pathetic chorus girl pretend to be me just so you could get more money." She replied sassily.  Mr. Barret stood up. 

            "We just did it to ensure an audience.  We plan to tell them all on closing night"

            "And what do you plan to do after closing when everyone is upset and wants their money back?  Huh? What are you going to do when they realize that you are liars and have been misleading them into believing a real star was in the Opera as the lead?  They are going to flip when they find out it is some nun slash chorus girl." She told them.

            "So what do you suggest we do?" Asked Mr. Barret. 

            "Well let me go back to playing the part for the next two days and never tell them anything, except that I am never going to be that nice again.  It will work." She told them.

            "And Maria?" Asked Mr. Legard. 

            "Well since we almost look alike there is almost no problem.  However I say make her go back to Austria where she belongs and never come back." Renee smiled evilly.  "Or we can put her in jail for being a little imposter."

            "Renee, I would never do that to her in one million years…" Mr. Legard spoke. 

            "Oh maybe this is the one millionth year Mr. Legard." She whispered.

            "She has a point Legard." Mr. Barret told him.  "All right it is settled you take your place back and she goes to Austria and no one will mention this to another soul ever or else we can convict them of something." The two of them laughed evilly while Mr. Legard shook his head. 

            After Renee had left Mr. Legard looked up. 

            "I can't believe you." He said loudly.  "How can you do this to Maria?  Why people would adore her with her real name or without it."

            "That's ridiculous know one loves and adores chorus girls." Mr. Barret replied. 

            "They would if they only knew what she has done." Mr. Legard shouted.  He formed a plan in his head.  "Is it all right if I make the announcement to the cast today?" He asked.

            "Why do you want to?" Mr. Barret asked. 

            "You are much to impatient and you will end up telling them all the truth anyways so I should tell them.  I also know how to handle Maria." He told him. 

            "Fine it's all yours.  Have fun making the cast unhappy." Mr. Barret replied.

            "You see maybe we should both do an Opera together." Georg told her after they both sung the last note of a song.  Maria looked at him curiously.  "Why are you staring at me like that?"

            "Well darling I think you would be better at those musical type plays over in New York that I keep hearing about.  They don't have well quite as many high notes." She replied. 

            "I see…" Georg muttered. 

            "I love your voice anyway my love.  It is so much better than any opera voice I have heard in my opinion."  She told him. 

            "Even better than your counterpart?" He asked. 

            "Who…oh you mean Luke.  Yes of course."

            "Renee?" He asked.  She looked over at him lovingly.  "Are stage kisses awkward…I am sorry I know it is a little childish, but it seems like you are so in love with him on stage and…" He told her. 

            "Georg I love you and I can't ever love anyone else.  When I go up on stage I imagine you there…that is the only way I can possibly act in love with him, when I love you." She told him.  "I am counting the days to when I am done."  She wrapped herself in his arms and kissed him affectionately.  He held her for a moment not wanting to let her go ever. 

            "You are such an amazing person Renee.  I can't believe I thought you were rude, arrogant and selfish.  Now since I have gotten to know you I realize that you are amazing just because you are you.  You have taught me so much Renee and I have finally found my purpose in life because of you." He told her.  Maria's face lit up uneasily. 

            "Which is to?" She asked. 

            "To be your husband and teach our children to love God unconditionally the same thing you taught me." He told her while giving her a kiss.  "I love you.  Now what was it that you were acting so urgent to tell me about, my love?"

            Maria's face froze.  She did not know what to do especially after what he had just said about her.  She tried to gather up courage to tell him, but was suddenly disturbed by Mr. Legard. 

            "There you are Miss.  We must go and get you ready I have something important to tell you." He told her and motioned for her to come with him.  Maria stared back at Georg and ran back to him and gave him a hug.

            "I love you." She muttered lowly.  He smiled. 

            "And I love you.  Break a leg tonight my love." He told her.  Maria smiled and walked quickly to her dressing room.   

Notes: Please review and tell me what you think!


	8. Deceived

Ch.8: Deceived    

            "What do you mean she came back?" Maria asked horrified.  She suddenly knew she was stuck in every aspect of the word. 

            "She decided to reclaim her part tonight." Mr. Legard finished.  The rest of the cast began talking disappointedly.  They loved Maria being the lead.  Mr. Legard grabbed Maria and whispered to her.  "Don't worry I am working on it.  Everything will end up all right." Maria looked at him unconvinced.  The rest of the cast stood still waiting for Maria to tell them what to do. 

            "Okay everyone lets go and get ready to perform and do the best we have ever done tonight." Maria said. 

            "Yes have a wonderful performance." Mr. Legard cried as he walked to the door.  Maria's eyes met Aime's. 

            "What now?" She mouthed to her friend.  Maria was horrified and worried that it would be easy to tell the difference in performances.  Aime looked at Maria and for the first time didn't know what to tell her friend. 

            "Just go along with it." She mouthed unsure.  Maria nodded and began to find her old dress that was used for her chorus position.  As the event drew closer Maria felt even more terrified of performing out there with Georg and all his children watching.  What was she supposed to do run?  She couldn't let him see her in a chorus part.  Maria decided she would just go as unnoticed as possible.

            "Oh so there is the chorus girl who took my spot and lied to all the world." Snarled a loud voice.  Maria looked up in horror to discover Renee glaring at her. 

            "Hi Renee glad to see you are doing all right." Maria greeted her calmly. 

            "Now you listen here girl.  Realize that my name was the only reason people loved you so much.  You and your rotten personality got you absolutely nowhere.  Understood?  If you even think you have a voice like mine, anywhere near as good then you are dwelling on a huge misconception my dear.  Now is that very clear?"

            "Crystal." Maria replied glaring back at her. 

            "Oh yes and before I go I hear I am engaged to a Sea Captain and I hear he is quite handsome.  I can't wait to meet him." Renee laughed.  "Good luck tonight in your chorus role girl.  Maybe you should really literally break a leg.  Ta, ta doll."  Renee walked off quickly before Maria had time to respond. 

            The performance came and went quickly to Maria's genuine surprise.  However, the performance was not all it was cracked up to be.  By intermission all the members in the audience were talking about how terrible this performance was compared to the last hundred or so. 

            Even Georg was wondering.  He knew it was not Renee performing that was for sure.  He could just tell in the way she carried herself.  The children were also wondering out loud to him.  He didn't know what to tell them except that it was not Renee performing.  The second half rolled around and suddenly he spotted her.  He saw her dancing around with the chorus section and singing softly.  Georg noticed that it was she, but he also saw some deep problems in the way she moved.  He could tell she was troubled.

            The show ended and to Renee's surprise she received no standing ovation and not even a loud cheer.  One couldn't even tell the difference between her applause and the applause of the chorus and other characters.  She looked angrily at Maria and instantly sped off to find her before Maria took off.  Then Renee reminded herself that Maria would be at the party after the show and she would get even with her there.

            Maria got dressed slowly, dreading the idea of making an appearance at the party.  She knew that someone was bound to find out about what she did and Maria didn't want a big scene to develop because of her.  Thoughts of leaving through the back door and heading for Austria overcame her mind.  Then she suddenly remembered Georg and his children, she couldn't go back to Austria.  Maria then thought of going to America, far away from everybody that was so anal about the theatre.  Maybe she could act there. 

            "Maria are you okay?" Came Aime's small voice.

            "No." Replied Maria.  "I am sunk.  There is nothing I can do.  I can't do anything to work this mess out."

            "Are you coming to the party?" Aime asked. 

            "No." Maria replied coolly.

            "Why not?" Aime asked.

            "I can't face him again, ever.  He can marry Renee." Maria told her. 

            "He doesn't want to marry Renee.  He wants to marry you." Aime told her putting her arm around her.  "Now let me help you get ready to go."

            "But, there is nothing that can be…" She began.

            "Sssh, you can always pray.  That is something you can always do." Aime told her while she helped her up.  "Come lets go now." Maria nodded and took Aime's hand and walked to the ballroom for the party.

            When she entered the room she found Renee being interviewed by dozens of people.  She could see the pain on their faces when they realized that Renee was back to her old self.  Yet, she could tell that some were not fully convinced that Renee was the same person as the night before.  Maria wanted to run or hide, but she contained herself and sat down on a bench.  Unfortunately Georg spotted her.  He looked over to the Renee being interviewed and could tell it was not his fiancée.  Georg then walked towards the bench when Elsa stopped him. 

            "Georg!  How wonderful you are here to see the real Renee, hmm?" Elsa asked in delight.  "Wasn't she marvelous today?" 

            "What?  Who?  Elsa, Renee must have been sick or something and that must have been the understudy because she was so terrible today."  Georg told her. 

            "Darling don't you remember why I left?  I left to find the real Renee and I found her and today she took back her rightful spot as Marie in the show." Elsa told him. 

            "No that can't be true, because I am engaged to Renee and she is sitting on the bench right over there…" He tried to tell her. 

            "Georg you honestly think that is her?  I mean Renee has such a huge ego and that little chorus girl just doesn't stand a chance.  I mean you are so gullible, you thought with that terrible voice and that childish face she was actually Renee?" Elsa laughed.

            "She is not a child and her voice is stunning.  Your just jealous." Georg told her.  Just then Renee walked up to the two of them.  She smiled radiantly as Georg noticed she looked exactly like the Renee he used to see in pictures. 

            "You must be Captain Georg von Trapp." She said lowly.  He nodded his head.  "I heard we are engaged." She continued and whispered to Elsa, "He really is handsome."  

            "I am sorry Madame, but there must be some mistake I am engaged to Renee Jeter and she is sitting right there." He pointed in the direction of Maria, causing Maria to instantly freeze and Georg motioned for her to come to them.

            "I am Renee Jeter." She spoke as Maria stopped in front of Georg.  "This is none other than a lousy chorus girl.  She is an imposter Georg.  Surly you don't want to marry this little nobody anymore.  She is a devious little pig who lied to you to get your money."

            "Renee tells these women who you are." He told Maria.  She glanced at Georg with tears in her eyes. 

            "I…am…." She started.

            "A liar that is all she is.  She will never amount to anything she just got lucky and everyone was convinced that she was I.  Now that you know she is nothing more than a common person you can desert that selfish potbelly pig.  She will never accomplish anything." Renee spoke so loudly that the whole party was staring in her direction. 

            "Renee now would be a good time to tell them who you are." The Captain told Maria calmly.  Maria looked to the ground not knowing what to do.  She could feel his eyes staring at her intently, full of confidence and love, believing she was really Renee.

            "I am what she says." Maria told him painfully.  She couldn't bare to look up at the Captain's face.  Georg's eyes widened at her response.  "My name is Maria Rainer and I am just a chorus member."

            "I see…" Georg said. 

            "I told you!" Elsa told him triumphantly.  "I was right!" Elsa laughed as she and Renee hugged joyously.

            "I can't believe it." The Captain muttered under his breath. 

            "I can explain Georg." Maria told him, putting her arm around his.  He shrugged it off. 

            "It is Captain von Trapp, not Georg." He told her angrily as he shoved her hand away.  "I can't believe you did this to me.  You deceived the whole world and lied to me.  How long was this going to go on?  Long enough so I would be stuck with you as my bride?"

            "I was going to tell you before…" She started.

            "Before what?  Before I died and you inherited all my money?" He asked.

            "No I was going to before…I didn't want it to be like this it wasn't my fault…well I guess it was a little, but…" Maria started. 

            "I have heard enough." He told her.  Maria's eyes shot up. 

            "What?  You can't be serious…" She told him.

            "I am dead serious.  Thank you for all the fun times I spent with you, goodbye." He told her as he walked away. 

            "I can't believe it.  I always thought you had something rich people didn't have.  I guess I was wrong.  I thought I saw something special in you.  Your not the person I remember." She told him.

            "Well you are not the person I thought you were either." He told her hauntingly.  "You lied to me.  How can I trust you as my wife if you can't even tell me your real name?"

"I wanted to, I just couldn't tell." Maria reasoned.

"You are just like one of them."

            "Like who?" She glared.

            "Like the common people who have no idea of what it is like to be rich." He told her.

            "Oh yeah?" She asked.

            "Yeah." He replied glaring at her.  "You lied to me, a lie so bad I never need to see your face again." He shouted as he turned around.

            "Fine!" Maria yelled as she took off her engagement ring and hurled it at Georg.  It hit him hard in the head and he turned around just in time to see Maria's tearstained face as she turned around and ran out of the building and out of his life.

            With anger Georg didn't care to pick up the small sapphire ring.  Instead he turned around, not being able to face the shinny jewels.

            Aime watched as Maria sprinted out of the party and Georg slowly walked outside.  Glancing at Maria's beautiful ring she picked it up and shook her head.  Aime never believed it would end that badly.  She figured he would be upset, but not so upset that he would break up Maria and his engagement. 

            "They are just too stubborn." She mumbled to herself as she walked outside away from the party.  Even thought she knew they were both stubborn she knew that most likely it would not have ended up that way if Elsa and Renee had not been in their presence.  She sighed deeply when she saw the Captain standing outside looking out at the stars angrily.

Notes: I hope you like the chapter.  I am not sure how mad the Captain would be, but I thought with the influence of Elsa and Renee fresh in his mind his first reaction could very well be a very angry one.  So I made it that way, please don't throttle me for making him mad and making Maria fight back.  Sorry this chapter took so long, I was busy and stuck!  Please Review and tell me what you think!!                                    


	9. Understanding

Ch. 9: Understanding

            Maria ran out of the Paris Opera House, not knowing where she was going.  Brushing away her tears, she stepped into the chilly Paris air.  She started to head for her apartment, but decided halfway there she didn't want to meet up with Aime.  Maria had no intention on talking to anyone.  So she went toward the only place that might make her feel warm and at home.

            Meanwhile Aime approached the Captain, who was sitting a bench in the lobby area of the Paris Opera house.  Georg had been outside, but the buckets of rain that began to fall soon brought him inside. 

            "Captain?" Aime asked him.  He glanced up at her with his blue eyes.  He immedianly looked back down at his lap, not wanting to talk to anyone who was affiliated with Maria.  While knowing the Captain didn't want to talk about Maria, Aime continued to speak. 

            "I realize you are not in the mood to talk, but if you would just listen to me…" She began.

            "Why should I listen to you when all people around here do seems to involve lying?" He asked sadly. 

            "Well because it wasn't Maria's fault." Aime told him.

            "Oh really?  Who are you going to blame now?  Me?  For believing her with all my heart?" His eyes met hers and she calmly continued.

            "No.  Maria got the part for that night because they needed a last minute understudy.  They were going to cast the part over, but after that night Paris was in love with the new Renee.  They couldn't over how sweet and wonderful she was to interact with.  The owners made her swear she would pretend to be Renee until the show was over, then they would tell everyone so she could make a name for herself." Aime told him.

            "How did you know then?  She can tell her best friend and not her fiancée?"

            "No she never told me, I just happened to be in the room while they were discussing.  I was sworn to secrecy as well.  Maria was going to tell you today because she finally got permission to tell you…" Aime stopped. 

            "And?" He asked.

            "She said before the show you wouldn't listen, and then Renee came back to claim her role." Georg looked at Aime for a long time, trying to decide whether she was telling to truth or just lying.  Memories came flooding back.  He remembered Maria for a good majority of the day trying to get his attention and telling him it was important. 

            "Why didn't she just come right out and say it today?" He asked, blocking the thoughts of Maria swarming his head.  "I can't marry someone who is dishonest to their fiancée.  How can I trust her when we are married?"

            Aime just shook her head sadly.  "You know I really thought that you would be able to understand this.  She tried to tell you the truth, and Maria wanted to tell you who she was since the moment she fell in love with you.  You don't know how many times she would tell me that you weren't in love with her, you were in love with Renee.  I assured her that you were in love with Maria because of who she was so a small thing like a name wouldn't make a difference.  I was very wrong." 

            "But I just can't…"

            "Trust her?" Aime finished.  "Well I have it on good authority that Maria means what she says and you can trust her with your life.  She is deeply in love with you…that kind of love that never dies.  Yet, if you fail to see what it so special about her then you just don't deserve her." Aime said sternly.  She walked over to the other end of the bench and laid a small ring on the wooden beam.  While taking one more glance at Georg she headed back into the Opera House. 

            Out of the corner of his eye Georg had seen what Aime laid on the bench.  Its glisten drove his eyes toward it.  Though his mind was resisting it his heart forced his hand to pick it up and finger it lovingly.  After a few moments, deep in thought, Georg got up and walked into the Opera House again.  Spotting Aime he quietly called to her. 

            "Aime?" She turned around.  "Where is the owner's office?"

            "Why?" She asked.

            "I want them to give Maria some credit for this performance before it is over.  What do you say?" He asked. 

            "Well…" Aime answered unsure.

            "I have a plan."

            "Okay then I'll come with you." She told him unconvincingly.  They made their way up to the office of the owners.  Aime was convinced they were there due to the fact they had snuck up there during the party. 

            "Are you in this with me?" He asked hopefully. 

            "I guess…" Just then the door swung open and Mr. Barret stood in front of the two. 

            "Good evening…"

            "Mr. Barret a pleasure to meet you face to face." The Captain cut him off.  "We would like to inform you that we know about your plan.  We know you are in it for the money and plan to give Maria no credit.  We demand that credit is given tomorrow and Maria gets her part back for closing night."

            "Who told you all of this?" Mr. Barret asked in disgust. 

            "I told him." Aime glared. 

            "You told him?" Mr. Barret asked.  Aime nodded angrily.  "Well you just lied under oath.  You are now fired from this company." 

            "You can't fire me." Aime yelled.

            "Yes I can I have papers right here…"

            "Only Maria signed those.  She didn't tell a sole, but you pathetic little plan sure did.  The whole world doesn't know who she is, but the know someone has been covering for Renee.  We could have you arrested for this." Aime told him.

            "You my dear, Aime have no money, whatsoever."

            "She should be getting her paycheck in a week, right?" Asked Georg.  Aime looked at Mr. Barret who was glaring at her harshly. 

            "Paycheck?  Why yes we do pay are actors very well…"

            "I have not gotten paid for over three months.  They claim it is coming after the show is over, but I think they are smuggling money." Aime glared. 

            "What smuggling money?  This is a noble honest business and I have never stolen and money." Mr. Barret said firmly. 

            "Then why has our pay lessened and we haven't gotten a franc for it?  Hmm?" She asked.  Mr. Legard overheard this a quickly made a phone call to the police.  He knew that finally his colleague would be found guilty.  The police walked to the room and once they were in it they heard Mr. Legard speak. 

            "Actually I just found all the transactions put into Mr. Barret's banking account, without anyone's knowledge."

            "You are under arrest Mr. Barret." The police told him calmly as he put handcuffs on his hands.  "Mr. Legard I give you full ownership of the Opera House until things are settled.  I will be talking with you tomorrow morning."  He nodded and watched them leave.  Aime and the Captain stared at him blankly. 

            "I had that planned for a while.  I knew he was up to something, it was just that no one knew exactly what he was up to." Mr. Legard explained. 

            "Oh really well I just was…" Aime started.

            "It's all right.  I was waiting for someone to complain for a long time." He told her.  He noticed the Captain's presence.  "I supposed you are Captain von Trapp?" Georg nodded and the two shook hands. 

            "Mr. Legard, about Maria…"

            "You wanted to speak with me Mr. Legard?" Renee screeched, as she stormed into his office. 

            "I wanted to tell you my dear that you are fired." He told her gently. 

            "Fired!" Renee shouted.  "You can't fire me!  I am a glowing star.  No one will come and see an Opera without me in it!"

            "I believe otherwise.  You are free to go now." Mr. Legard told her.  Renee looked around and spotted Georg.  A smile flashed across her lips. 

            "Do you want to have a nice dinner tomorrow?  My wonderful handsome fiancée?" She asked deeply, while putting her arms around him. 

            "Renee I was never engaged to you and I would never even think of going out with you." He told her.  She glared deeply at him.

            "Fine then!" She yelled.  "Go be with that little nobody!"  With one last glare she stomped out of the room. 

            "I'm glad she's gone." Aime mentioned.  The two men nodded at her. 

            "Now, about Maria." The Captain said. 

            "Yes, Maria can have her part back for closing, if she will even take it." Mr. Legard said. 

            "Are you going to do anything to make people realize it was Maria that performed all those times?" Aime asked. 

            "Yes, of course.  The publicity department is working on a huge campaign for Maria in the future and…"

            "Mr. Legard?" He stopped abruptly and looked at Aime.  "Maria isn't planning on performing anymore.  The performance tomorrow will be her last."

            "Is there nothing I can do to keep her here?" Mr. Legard asked.  Aime sighed. 

            "No, she wants to move onto other things.  I couldn't even stop her if I tried." Aime answered him. 

"Well then, we will have to give her a goodbye tribute then won't we?"  Mr. Legard asked them.  "Okay you two I have a plan if you are willing to help of course."  Aime and Georg nodded as Mr. Legard began to speak about his plan to honor Maria, the greatest opera singer he had ever seen. 

Georg and Aime walked out of the office later that evening. 

"Aime?  Thank you for coming with me today.  It wouldn't have worked without you there.  You're the reason he got arrested." Georg told her. 

"You're welcome.  I am glad I could help." An awkward moment of silence filled the air.  "I can see why Maria loves you." She added helplessly.  Aime looked into his beautiful blue eyes, but quickly looked away.  She couldn't believe she was falling in love with him.  He smiled at her.

"Do you know where she is?" He asked, pulling her back into reality. 

"Who?  Oh Maria…I don't know.  I am guessing she took a walk.  That is what she does when she's upset." Aime answered. 

"I'm going to go and find her." Georg told her as he started on his way.  After a few steps he turned around.  "Aime?" He asked.  Aime looked up, trying not to let her emotions overcome her.

"Yes?" She squeaked. 

"Thanks for everything tonight.  I can see why you are Maria's best friend." He told her and gave her a quick hug.  "Goodbye."  With a smile he parted from Aime and left to find Maria.

Aime let out a sigh.  She could not believe the conflicting emotions that were dwelling inside her.  She felt happiness for Maria and at the same time a tinge of jealousy.     

To Be Concluded…

Notes: Please Review…wow I seriously thought I already put this up on fanfic…guess not…anyways review!


	10. Finale

Ch. 10: Finale

            Georg walked through the cold streets of Paris.  He had already checked Maria's hotel to no avail.  Sitting down on a bench, he looked up at the stars.  'Where could she be on a night like tonight?' he wondered.  Suddenly a thought popped into his head.  Taking one long glance at the starry sky he headed back in the direction he came. 

            Walking briskly Georg approached Notre Dame with confidence.  Sensing Maria's presence the second he opened the door to the church, quickly intimidated him.  Saying a quick prayer he walked up the many stairs to the bell tower.  He walked into the small room that instantly brought back memories of Maria's profound joy of being at the top of Notre Dame and looking down.  He looked over at the window slowly and found a small women gazing at the stars silhouetted by the moonlight.  Georg took a deep breath and cleared his throat. 

            "I thought I might find you here." He told her softly.  Maria looked up and realized whom it was.  She quickly turned back around and looked out at the night.  Sensing he was unwelcome Georg stepped into the room more, but didn't try gong any closer to her.  "Maria I know you don't feel like talking to me, but will you at least listen?" He muttered. 

            She again turned around and gazed at him.  This time her eyes lingered longer and met his, causing her quickly to turn around again. 

            "Do you have any idea how hard that was on me?" She pointed out, still not facing him. 

            "I know, and I'm sorry." Georg stammered.  "I heard the whole story from Aime.  I didn't realize that you went through all that."

            "You could've just trusted me.  I told you I wanted to tell you when I first fell in love with you.  But I couldn't, not when all of France loved the new Renee." Maria explained.  "I was sure I would lose you when you finally learned the truth.  And I did." A tear started to role down her pale face.  Georg looked into her pained eyes. 

            "No you didn't.  It wasn't your fault…I listened to the wrong people.  I can't believe I did that to you." He told her.  "I thought I was in love with Renee.  I know I was angry when I first found out you were Maria, but I'm not anymore."

            "Maybe we could just start over." Maria suggested.  Georg nodded. 

            "Okay, will you marry me Maria?" He asked holding out the same ring she had thrown at him earlier.  Maria smiled at him sadly. 

            "No, Georg I mean maybe we can start over and be friends."  Georg got up from his knees.

            "That is what you want?" He asked suspiciously. 

            "Well…yes I think so…" Maria stuttered.  Georg looked dejected, but decided if that was all he could get then he wanted to at least be friends. 

            "Friends?" Georg held out his hand, Maria looked at it sadly.  "The truth is, you really don't know what you want, do you?  You are surprised I could ever love you after all that has happened."  Maria looked at him stunned at how well her could read her thoughts.

            "Yes Georg I suppose that is true.  It was hard to lie to you for months.  I love you so much the last thing I ever wanted to do was keep this secret from you." Maria stopped short; both of them noticing that she had said love not loved.  "I wish things could've worked out differently."

            "Why?" He asked.  "I probably would never have met you if it weren't for this secret.  I don't know what I would've done without you.  If I never knew you…you changed me Maria…you've made me a better person."

            "Georg I…" Maria began.

            "Maria do you know where we are?" He asked as he came closer to her and the window.

            "In the bell tower." Maria told him.

            "Yes, and this is where we had our first kiss." He grinned.  He moved closer to her, noticing she wasn't ready yet so he whispered in her ear. 

            "It is all settled now."

            "What's settled?" She asked. 

            "Well I talked to the managers and you my dear are cast as Marie for closing night…if you want it of course." He told her. 

            "What?  But how did you…"

            "I can explain later.  First I need to settle something else." He added. 

            "What would that be?" She asked knowingly.  He took her hand into his and again kneeled on the stone floor. 

            "Maria, I love you.  It doesn't matter what your name is, or what class you dwell in.  What matters is you are my match…the one I love.  Please tell me I haven't lost you."  Maria smiled with tears filling her eyes.  "I was one of the happiest people in the world when I met you.  I would be the luckiest man in the world if you, Maria Rainer, would be my wife." Maria nodded with tears streaming down her face.  Georg slid the shinny ring on her finger and they kissed long and full. 

            "I love you." Maria whispered to him softly before they went into a deep loving kiss. 

            Maria smiled with contentment as he wrapped his arms around her mumbling her name in her ear.  She felt ecstatic that he finally was calling her with her name and that he loved her. 

            The next morning the news of everything that happened the previous day had reached the children who had thousands of questions to ask Maria. 

            "Your name's Maria?"

            "How do you sing that well if you are a chorus member?"

            "Are you wearing a mask?"

            "Were you and Renee twins separated at birth?" 

            Maria laughed at the last question that came out of Kurt's tongue.  All morning she had been entertaining the children by answering thousands of intriguing questions that the funniest comedian in the world couldn't come up with.  Georg had been happily watching her answer all the questions as he stood and laughed at her replies. 

            "Well Kurt I hope I'm not a twin with her.  It would be very humiliating to have to be a sister with her." Maria told him. 

            "Yeah!  She was terrible last night." Kurt told her.

            "The worst singer I've ever heard." Louisa added. 

            "And her acting was…abominable and it was the nastiest excruciatingly painful form of torture to watch her." Brigitta nodded and smiled.  "I thought my eardrums would rupture."

            "Get your nose out of the dictionary!" Kurt yelled at his sister. 

            "Well she was bad…" Marta underlined. 

            "Children, lets stop this talk about Renee, all right?  It is not polite." Maria told them.  They all nodded dejectedly.

            "Father where are we going to?  After tonight I mean?" Liesl asked.  Maria looked at Georg worriedly.

            "Well children, I'm not sure.  The borders to Austria have just been closed.  The Nazis have taken over, we can't go back to Austria…unless I join the Nazi's side." He told them.  Seven eyes grew large with fear.

            "Maria and I have discussed it and have decided we will head for America, just as soon as we are able to board a boat." He responded. 

            "Father we barley have anything though!" Friedrich cried. 

            "We have each other." Maria reassured.  "That is all that matters.  When we run out of money we can sing." Maria told them. 

            "Like a singing group?" Gretl asked.  Maria nodded at her.  "Oh boy!  I'm going to be part of a singing group!"  Maria smiled and Georg hugged her closely.  

            "We'll make it some how Georg…I know it." Maria reassured. 

            "Yes I know we will." Georg whispered as he gave her a kiss. 

            Night fell and Maria was, for the last time, in the role of Marie in "**La fille du régiment."  Maria was fabulous and at by the last note of the song before intermission the audience was already on its feet.  By the last note of Maria's career at the Paris Opera House the audience was loudly appauding and shouting for an encore.  Maria smiled apperciatively as the cast burst into applause.  Aime gave her friend a hug and stepped up to a the top of the stage.  **

**            "Thank you ladies and gentlemen.  We would like to thank everyone involved in this performance and let you in on a secret.  Renee Jeter decided to leave the company earlier this year.  She left and we decided to find a replacement.  Mr. Barret decided for her to pretend to be Renee and for months she was herself, just under the name of Renee Jeter.  Today I want to present to you the true person you have come to know and love, Maria Rainer." Aime told them.  The audience burst into applause as Maria was given white Edelwiess by every member of the cast and Mr. Legard.  **

**            Georg and the seven children walked up and handed her more flowers.  Maria thanked them with tears in her eyes.  Mr. Legard smiled and walked downstage.  **

**            "Goodevening everyone.  I would like to say that Maria has been a shinning light in the often times, corrupt buisness of theatre.  She has demonstrated that major stars don't have to be rude and arrogent, but rather they can be cheerful and helpful.  Maria has changed the city and this theatre and because of her this world is a better place.  Her name will hang on the wall with all the other famous performers as the most inspiring actress of our time.  Thank you Maria and I wish you and your family the best of luck in the future, wherever that may lead you." Maria smiled and thanked him.  She stepped up for her turn to speak.**

**            "I just want to say thank you for supporting and loving me throughtout this whole ordeal.  I am sorry you never knew my name until today, but I was myself, through all of this nonetheless.  I would love to continue performing here, but sometimes things happen and life moves on.  Thank you all for having an impact on my life and I pray that all of you have a happy, wonderful, well-lived lives.  Thank you and so long." The audience applauded Maria and she found Georg and gave him a quick kiss on stage. **

**            After the ceromony was over Maria answered questions one last time and then calmly went around the room talking to people.  Mr. Legard found her in the crowd and gave her some money as a prize and a gift, which Maria happily accepted after much insisting and prodding by Mr. Legard.  Once he had convinced her she may need it, she took it happily.  Maria then told all the cast members goodbye, walking slowly to Aime.  **

**            "Aime…" She started as she gave her a big hug.  "I don't know what to say." Maria told her honestly.  Aime smiled through her tears.  **

**            "Good luck Maria.  I told you it would all work out.  You are very lucky you know."  Maria nodded.  **

**            "I know." She whispered.**

**            "Keep in touch okay?" Aime asked.  "You know where I'll be." She added nodding at the Opera House.**

**            "Yes, maybe you'll be the next big star Aime.  Break a leg for me." Maria told her.  Aime smiled.  **

**            "I will.  Always remember to keep singing, Maria.  It will brighten up your days always.  Goodbye." Aime said with one last hug.  Maria smiled, taking the singing as a metaphor for living life.    **

**            "Goodbye." Maria whispered.  **

**Georg gathered all the children on the outside steps.  **

**"Wait here, I will be back." He instructed.  Georg went inside and found Maria.  "Are you ready to go?" He asked her.  She nodded and he gave him a hug.  Putting his arms around her he walked her out of the building.  Maria stood back, taking one last glance at the Paris Opera House.  **

**"Are you going to miss it?" Georg asked leaning closer to Maria.  Maria smiled suddenly.  **

**"Not as much as I would've missed you if you left without me." Maria told him.  He smiled and kissed her passionately.  Letting his hand rest on her back, they began to walk, with their children, away from Paris and on to their new life together.**

**J'ai Fini!**

**Notes: Well how did you like it?  Please tell me what you think.  Thank you for reading.  Oh yes I am doing on Eagle's Wings next so look for that to be up again, eventually.  Thanks again for reading and I hope you liked it!    **                 


End file.
